The New Phantomhive Servant
by Chibichu of Russia
Summary: Earl Ciel Phantomhive is in need of a new servant, and has put his infamous butler up with the task of finding one. Could your OC have a shot at becoming this new servant? And could they even find a new romance along the way? Submit your OC to find out! Info in the story.
1. Registration Form

The Earl Ciel Phantomhive is in need of a new servant at the Phantomhive household, and has put his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to the job of finding the perfect new servant. As in, one that can actually do housework without destroying the entire manor in the process. Could your own OC have the chance at being this new servant? Could this OC even find romance in the many adventures soon to come? Submit your OC and find out!

Here's how it works.

You can have any number of OC's. Let your imagination run wild! They can be nekos, reapers, humans, or even other demons. Any gender, any age, any appearance.

Fill out this form with your OC.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday (Optional):**

**Favorite Color (Optional):**

**Favorite Flower (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Level of Compatibility (How skilled they are in housework. Rank from 1 to 10, 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.):**

**Character they prefer to be paired with (If any):**

**Other:**

Please fill out this full form. Remember, the more information you put, the more likely you are to get with the guy you want, and you even have a bigger shot at becoming the new servant! Good luck to you all!

P.S.: You can add a new OC at any time, no matter how far I'm in on the story


	2. Role Call

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update, but I kept getting more OC's trickling in and it was hard to keep track. XD ** **Just a few notices.** **Many people wanted the same person as their pairing. A majority of people aren't going to get a pairing at all because of this, so I'm sorry if your character doesn't.** **Also, not all of the submitted OCs appear in the first chapter. Most of them are just going to come in seperately, but everyone will be in the story, so I don't want to see any complaints in reviews or PMs. If I do, you will simply be ignored.** **I also want to thank Adeline Kirkland-Australia for helping me edit and stuff.** **That's all I have to say, so enjoy the story!**

It was early morning in the Phantomhive manor, but the mansion itself was anything but empty. The new servants had been told to arrive at six in the morning sharp. They had been told the door was already unlocked. So there they were, in the living room, half of them wanting to go back to sleep. No one had really said anything except for a few greetings here and there, and a few minutes later, two new pairs of footsteps echoed through the home. Looking up, the newcomers saw a tall man with raven black hair, and a much shorter boy wearing an eyepatch.

"Good morning, everyone. It's good to see you have made it here on time. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive estate. And this is my master," Sebastian gestured to the short boy next to him, "Earl Ciel Phantomhive. All of you already know your purpose of being here, and you will remain here for weeks, maybe even a few months if that is what is required. A few more of you will be trickling in this week, so please, make yourselves at home. Along with this information, I must warn you. Only a select few of you will be able to stay servants at the Phantomhive manor, so be careful with what you say and do." Sebastian looked at the stack of papers he was holding, "I will now begin to take attendance. Please state that you're here when I call your name. Rosaline Addison." He looked up from the paper, scanning the room.

"Here." A woman called. Her hair was dark black, almost looking purple, and curly. Her eyes were a deep purple as well, and were glued to a book she must've gotten from the library, or brought with her herself.

Sebastian flipped the page, "Anna Elizabeth Kindle." He called next.

A girl who was busy writing down something unknown on a piece of scratch paper looked up, "Here." She called before continuing to write. She had light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yoru Hara."

"Sup?" A boy with light brown hair with blonde streaks called, his midnight blue eyes shining a bit mischievously as he cleaned his glasses. Sebastian's eye twitched a bit in annoyance.

"Please do not use the word 'sup' and speak with correct grammar." He said, before moving on, "Lilith Lykos."

A woman with long black hair and crystal blue eyes looked up, playing with a bit of her hair shyly, "Here." She said quietly.

"Flint O'Connell."

"Here." Called a man with dark forest green hair, long sideburns that went down to his hips braided with a metal clip, his eyes a slitted golden. His eyes were pasted onto Ciel like glue, which creeped the earl out a bit.

"Evangeline Letson."

"Here!" A girl with honey blonde hair evenly cut at her ribs called, her pale green eyes sparkling exuberantly, "Hey, did you know that without mucus, your stomach would digest itself?"

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow, "Very interesting. Young master, maybe you shouldn't blow your nose so much." He added with a small smirk shot at Ciel, which got returned with a small glare.

"Very funny, Sebastian." He said sarcastically.

"Karina Soto." No 'here' was heard, and Sebastian looked around the room, "Karina Soto." He repeated, a bit louder. Suddenly, a girl with long black curly hair in a high ponytail and large brown eyes flipped down in front of him, hanging upside down with her knees hooked on a ledge to keep herself from falling.

"Here!" She exclaimed cheerfully, letting herself fall and landing in her feet before going over to the couch. Sebastian sighed.

"Octavia Vulpes."

"Here." A girl with flame colored hair and yellow eyes grumbled, clearly not happy.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were just dying for a job of serving someone like my young master." Sebastian smirked.

"Piss off!" Octavia yelled angrily, earning a chuckle from the butler.

"Mitsu Togoyoshi."

"Here." A girl with straight brown hair called timidly.

"Lucian Woodrow."

A boy looking an origami crane looked up, "Here." He said, one of his feline ears twitching a bit. He had copper hair and cat-like yellow eyes. Ciel gave him a small look of distaste.

"Sebastian... You know I'm allergic to cats..." He whispered to the butler.

Sebastian smiled. "My apologies, my lord, but he was just so cute I couldn't resist." He said with a smile. Ciel let out a long sigh.

"Miza Korahara."

"Here~!" A girl with long silver hair and bright blue eyes sang, smiling widely and giggling a bit.

"Reinforce Yukimura."

"Here! DAYUM, you're hot!" The girl with long black hair tied at the bottom with a red ribbon, her eyes a bloody red color. Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"Once again, please remain formal." Sebastian sighed.

"Andrea Frost."

"H-here..." A girl with messy curly dark brown hair and light blue eyes said softly, frowning worriedly, looking like she wanted to shrink into the couch. She seemed scared of Sebastian.

"Clyde "Jigsaw" Wentworth."

"Here." A man with short brown hair and long bangs said, his brown eyes glued onto a puzzle he was busy solving.

Sebastian put the papers down, smiling up at the group, "That seems to be everyone. Like I said before, we are going to be having more coming at a later date." He said. He turned around, looking over his shoulder, "Now then, let's go meet the other servants who are already working here."


End file.
